


the warmth of his embrace.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the quiet, warm feeling of our home will be something i will never forget.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	the warmth of his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually just randomly thought up of this so idk if it will turn out very nice, but thank you for reading this! i hope you like this small drabble :)
> 
> (you can also decide who's POV this is (by the way, this is NOT edited!))

_the light spilled into our room, lighting it up- the view only became more beautiful to my eyes._

_his peaceful expression, his soft hair, his warm hand._

* * *

that was everything i was used to, as i admired the sleeping figure beside me, i could hear the faint sound of the clock. i brought him into my embrace, my fingers gently going through his hair; the birds sung a song outside. i entangled myself with him, i grasped his hand, and burrowed my face into his hair- his familiar smell making me feel sleepy.

little had i known, i closed my eyes and soon enough- he was the one who was admiring me now.

i could not see that gentle smile of his.


End file.
